Tales of a Flat Man
by Always-Seen-Smiling
Summary: The wacky and crazy tales of Mr. Game and Watch. Plus, other Smashers will have some appearances as well. Parings; Sam-and-Watch, ZelGanon, MarioPeach, and IkexChicken! Rated T for: Randomness, Innuendos, and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Here I am BEEP!

**Chapter 1: Here I am, BEEP!**

**Ah hello people of FanFiction, I'm Always-Seen-Smiling, just call me Smiley for short. I welcome you to my story; Tales of a Flat Man. This story is mainly describing what a certain man's or 2-D man's life is like at the Smash Mansion. This is my first story to start off with, so I'll really appreciate criticism.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Smash Bros. Series, but I own this fanfic.**

**Quick Note: Thanks to SHiverInTheLight for pointing out a few errors. I fixed them for this chapter.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"**As we start off this nice day at the Smash Mansion, the Smashers are doing whatever the hell they want. And no, this story isn't focusing on your yaoi fangirl favorites."**

Marth, Link, Pit, and Ike then fainted upon hearing that they're not starring in another fic.

"**But…. We'll focus on one of the most unusual of Smashers; Mr. Game and Watch."**

Mr. Game and Watch jumped up and down in happiness from hearing that he'll star in a fanfic other that dying in one.

"**Now, we shall start off with how he came to the Smash Mansion."**

Mr. Game and Watch then stopped hopping and look at the Narrator. He beeped out words that translated to; "Are you kidding me?"

The Narrator shook its head and told the 2-D man;

"**I am not kidding with you, Mr. Game and Watch."**

Mr. Game and Watch then spoke in beeps once again;

"Well then, hurry up then."

The Narrator just sighed as it then decided to speak;

"**Well then, this is how Mr. Game and Watch began his career as a Smasher";**

***April 28****th****, 1999, Nintendo City***

"Ah, what a great and wonderful day!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled out of his window. Then, a lady across the street threw her shoe at Mr. Game and Watch's face.

"SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A NICE DAY FOR THEM-SELVES!"

Mr. Game and Watch then got scared and closed the window in his apartment as fast like Sonic the Hedgehog when he notices Amy.

"Well…. That was a little crappy…." Mr. Game and Watch muttered to himself. He then decided to get ready for work. His job today was to go to the cake factory, and place the cakes in convey belts. As he went to reach his uniform, a random envelope slid under his doorway. He was confused about a random letter just appearing from his door. He decided to pick it up once he was done putting on his outfit; a Pitch-Black jump suit, with a black cap to match as well.

Since he was done putting on his uniform, he then picked up the letter.

"Oh Shit, I'm late to work!" Mr. Game and Watch panicked as he then decided to shove the letter in his left back pocket and ran to work.

As he was running to work, he waved to all sorts of friendly people while he was running for his life. He eventually made it to the cake factory, and punched-into (Not literally punching) the employee machine.

***Within the Cake Factory***

Once he entered inside, everyone was already working hard. Mr. Game and Watch quickly ran to his station, where he saw Mario and Luigi working together on getting the cakes in and out of the convey belts.

"Oh-a, hey they G&W-a!" Mario and Luigi said in unison. Mr. Game and Watch waved back at them. As he then started to work with them he beeped back to them;

"How was your day?" The two brothers grinned and both said;

"We're great! Same goes with you right?" Mr. Game and Watch nodded his head. But what he didn't know was that, something would go horribly wrong.

By the time it was about 3:35 P.M., the speaker in the factory was announcing something bad.

"**ATTENTION EMPLOYEES, WE ARE SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE FACTORY IS CLOSING DOWN."**

"WHAT!" Was all Mr. Game and Watch could say, along with a few more employees.

The speaker then continued to announce more bad news;

"**AS YOU MAY KNOW, THE FACTORY IS TOO OLD TO KEEP UP WITH THE COMPETITION, SO IT'S THE BEST TO SHUT DOWN, PLEASE GET YOUR ITEMS AND LEAVE NOW!****"**

Multiple employees are now mad, sad, and confused on what to do now. Mr. Game and Watch on the other hand; Stressed, Angered, Saddened.

"Now what am I supposed to do!?" He then continued on his rant of beeps that translated to;

"The rent for my place is due today, I lost my job, and my Birthday is so lonely!"

"Wait G&W-a….." Luigi told Mr. Game and Watch. Mario then finished his brother's question;

"It's your-a birthday-a today?" Mr. Game and Watch nodded, Mario then started to write out a note with his pen and paper. He then handed it to Mr. Game and Watch while saying;

"Please-a go to-a this place G&W-a." Mr. Game and Watch was confused at that point. He then waved to the Italian brothers as they left to their homes.

***Mr. Game and Watch's apartment***

"Hhmm…. Smash…. Mansion?" Was all he could say after reading his note he received. He didn't want to disappoint two of his best friends, so he decided to get dressed in his casual clothing; Black Shirt, black pants.

And he headed out the door, to the side-walk, and walked in the directions that the note directed him to.

***Master Hand's office, Smash Mansion***

"Please-a Master Hand, let our friend Mr. Game and Watch-a have this job?" Mario's thick accented voice asked a mysterious figure. The mysterious figure was a giant white glove, who was tough and stern yet… calming.

"I'm not sure if I can hire him… What are his powers?" The White Hand asked the two Italians.

"Well-a….." Luigi was trying to speak but Mario interrupted him;

"Mr. Game and Watch can-a pull weapons out-a of his body-a." Master Hand was impressed from hearing that. He then told them to continue on.

"He is also flat, and he is as dark as night…." Luigi added in.

"Hmm…. Interesting…. I'll see what I can do." Master Hand then dismissed the two and was looking through his file cabinet for any info on Mr. Game and Watch.

"Yes…. Him….." Was all Master Hand could say before getting interrupted by a knock on his office door.

***Outside the Smash Mansion***

"Whoa…. This place is huge….." Was all Mr. Game and Watch could say before getting knocked down by a weird robot, human thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! My screen is fogged up." The android said. Mr. Game and Watch was stunned when the thing took of its head/helmet. Underneath it was a beautiful face, nice blond hair, and a smile.

"Hi, I'm Samus Aran. What's your name?" The blonde woman asked him. Mr. Game and Watch was about to introduce himself to the lovely lady, but he was interrupted by the Mario Bros;

"Hey, you made it Mr. Game and Watch!" Mr. Game and Watch face-palmed as the brothers were running towards him.

"So your name is Mr. Game and Watch, cute." Samus then walked away, back to the mansion while waving to Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch waved back, and then he turned towards the two Italians, in anger.

"I WAS ABOUT TO SCORE YOU DOLTS!" Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed and Luigi was hiding behind Mario, while Mario spoke up;

"So you like Samus Aran? Don't you G&W-a?" Mr. Game and Watch sighed as he then nodded.

"Great… so now, why did you want me here Mario?" Mario just grinned as he then told the 2-D man;

"To get you a new job, and home!" Mr. Game and Watch was stunned, he then looked at Luigi, Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Come on-a, we'll take you to our-a boss." Luigi then took Mr. Game and Watch into the Mansion's grounds, and they both entered the doors.

"Hey-a, wait for me!" Was all Mario could yell, while running towards the two.

***Inside the mansion***

"This G&W-a, is the Smash Mansion!" Luigi announced out. Mr. Game and Watch then noticed Samus, he blushed as she walked towards him.

"Ready to join us?" She told him. Mr. Game and Watch was confused for a second, then realized that she must be talking about the job.

"Um… Of….of course I am!" He told her. Samus just smiled and said;

"Good Luck then." And with that, she started to walk into another hallway.

"Wait, what does she means by good luck…. Luigi….. Explain to me now…." Luigi was about to say something, but Mario ran into his brother.

"OW!" Both Mario and Luigi yelled out. Mario then helped pick up Luigi, and both explained to the flat man;

"Well…. What she means is that… YOU'LL BE FIGHTING IN A TOURNAMENT!" Mr. G&W then looked at the two, and slapped them.

"WHY DID YOU GET ME A FIGHTING JOB!?" Mr. Game and Watch yelled out at them. Mario gulped a bit, while Luigi tried to explain;

"The reason why we got you this job is…" He was interrupted by a loud voice saying;

"**Can a man named Mr. Game and Watch come to Master Hand's office? Thank you."**

The three big nosed men were silent for a few seconds. Then they decided to head to the office of Master Hand.

"We know-a someone who can-a take you G&W-a." Mario told the flat man. The Mascot of Nintendo then yelled out a random name, soon enough; a boy of only 12 appeared in front of them as if he teleported.

"Hi, I'm Ness!" The red capped boy said while introducing himself to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Um….Hi…Ness?" Mr. Game and Watch answered back. He was confused about how a little kid could be in a fighting tournament.

"I'll take you to Master's office." Ness told him. Mr. Game and Watch just shrugged as he then started to walk with the boy down the huge hallway. Mario and Luigi waved at his as a good-bye for now.

"I have lots to tell you about the Smash Mansion Mr." Ness told Mr. Game and Watch. G&W was sweating like crazy after hearing what Ness said about 'being KO', or 'Stamina runs out', and even 'Game Over'.

But at last, the chat ended when Ness stopped walking.

"Here we are, you can go in now." Ness said while waving and turning around to walk back in the opposite direction.

"I'm…. confused…." Mr. Game and Watch told himself. But he shook his head to get rid of the confusion, and entered the room. He was surprised to see a giant white hand/glove floating right in front of him.

"Ah Mr. Game and Watch, it's so nice to meet you." The white glove told the 2-D man.

"Um…. Nice to meet you too….sir…." Mr. Game and Watch replied with fear.

"As you may know, I want you to try out for this job. Your friends Mario and Luigi convinced me that you have what it takes." Master Hand answered back to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Really, they would do that for me?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. Master Hand er…. Nodded or shook as a way to indicate yes. Mr. Game and Watch was happy to hear that. He then asked about how to get into the Smash Tournament. Master Hand explained about fighting to keep the job/gain it. Mr. Game and Watch decided to accept the offer.

"Great then, you'll first have to beat one of my top workers here then to get the job." Master Hand told Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch then was told that he can leave the office now. The 2-D man nodded as he then exited out the door. He was also told that his match was exactly 5:00 P.M., on the stage of Planet Zebes.

"Planet Zebes…. Where have I heard of that before?" Mr. Game and Watch thought to himself. Then it hit him in his head.

"I know now, that's….."

"That's my main place…" A familiar female voice told him.

Mr. Game and Watch turned around to see that Samus was behind him.

"GAH!" He yelled out in surprise. Samus just chuckled as she then told him that he'll have to battle her, due to Master Hand's orders.

"I wish you luck for the battle." Samus said while walking away. Mr. Game and Watch's face turned bright pink, but he managed to shake it off. He then focused on what he should do for battle. He decided to take a quick walk around the mansion. He did saw familiar people, and some he even know; Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Kirby. He waved to them as he walked passed them.

"Man…." Mr. Game and Watch complained with his monotone voice echoing. He then thought about his unique ability of pulling out random objects from his body. He made a comment about it being a good idea. As time flew passed him, he checked his (Game and) watch.

"It's almost 5:00! I better hurry up and head to the um… stage…." Mr. Game and Watch said before realizing that he was lost. That's when Ness appeared all of a sudden due to teleportation.

"Hey there Mr. Game and Watch." The boy said to the 2-D man by telekinesis. Mr. G&W was still freaked out when he sees that boy. He said his hello as well and asked Ness if he can take him to Planet Zebes. Ness nodded his head while saying;

"You'll first have to go to the stage room." Mr. Game and Watch nodded as he then ran behind Ness, so that they'll both teleport to the stage selection room.

***Stage Selection Room, 4:55 P.M.***

"Where Is he?" Samus asked herself with impatience. Then, on cue; Mr. Game and Watch ran into the room. He accidently crashed into Samus, which then caused both to blush a bit. The two helped each other up.

"Sorry about that Samus….." Mr. Game and Watch beeped. Samus accepted the apology and asked about if he's ready to fight. Mr. Game and Watch nodded as an answer. The two then turned around to see Master Hand explaining the rules of the battle.

"Now Samus you should remember how to enter tournaments due to when you joining before…."

"Yeah I figured…." Samus said with a slight sweat drop. Mr. Game and Watch then was talked to by Master Hand.

"And Mr. Game and Watch, the rules are simple; you must knock your opponent off of the stage to win." Mr. Game and Watch then asked about what's the reward when a person won.

"You get to stay if you win, but if you lose…." Master Hand then whispered to the flat man, and Mr. Game and Watch was sadden to hear the results about losing.

"Good luck to both of you now." Master Hand said while waving to the two. The two waved as they entered the stage teleporter.

***DESTINATION: PLANET ZEBES***

As the two landed on the stage, Samus explained that they'll start fighting once the announcer yell out go.

"3…. 2… 1…. GO!" The announcer/ Master Hand's voice boomed out.

Samus started to charge up a plasma ball, while Mr. Game and Watch was trying to think of a strategy.

"Shit…." Mr. Game and Watch said when he notice Samus charging at him while getting ready to fire her plasma ball. He then took out a bucket that he had as a way to defend himself. He was expecting a huge ball of energy to hit him, but instead it was turned into oil, and it was now inside of the 'said' bucket.

"How did you…." Samus said before getting angry and grabbing Mr. Game and Watch with her laser whip. She then threw the flat man onto the ground.

"Ouch! What the!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled out. Samus just chuckled before firing a rocket at Mr. Game and Watch. He quickly jumped up into the air, but then Samus hit him with a screw-attack.

"Take that!" Samus yelled out. Mr. Game and Watch was impressed on how Samus was powerful. He then decided to use his mallet; he forgot that he still had judgment. Once he used judgment, it was 9 on the sign.

**SMACK!**

Samus flew back, into the side of the platform. She was then falling right down into the lava. That's when Mr. Game and Watch noticed a flash of lights coming upwards where Samus had fallen.

"Did… did I just killed her?" Mr. Game and Watch asked himself.

"No you didn't Mr. Game and Watch." Master Hand's voice boomed out. Mr. Game and Watch then teleported back to the stage selection room, where he saw Samus, Mario, Luigi, etc.

"Congrats, you're really tough…" Samus said while shaking Mr. Game and Watch's hand. He blushed then snapped back to normal as Master Hand then talked to him.

"Congratulation Mr. Game and Watch, you managed to beat one of my toughest employees. As I promised; you'll become one of us." Mr. Game and Watch screamed out in joy. He then notices that everyone looking at him, and they burst out laughing. He burst out laughing as well.

***Smash Dining Room, 7:45 P.M.***

The Smashers, and Mr. Game and Watch were happily eating diner. The flat man was actually happy that he's going to get a new job, and a new home.

"I have-a announcement to make-a." Luigi yelled out. Everyone looked up from their plates, and stared at the green wearing Italian.

"Today is a special day, other than Mr. Game and Watch officially becoming a Smasher like us."

That's when Luigi whistled, and Mario entered in the dining room while carrying a giant cake. It was one of the cakes from the cake factory that Mr. Game and Watch used to work at. At that point, everyone was singing happy birthday to Mr. Game and Watch. They ate the cake, and after wards helped Mr. Game and Watch move his belongings to his new room into the Smash Mansion. And they all enjoyed him being a new Smasher.

Later on in the years; The official tournament started in 2001, and he participated along with more smashers. He managed to get 5th place, and was glad that some of his friends won. Then, when the Subspace Emissary happened, he was glad that more people, and old friends saved him from the wrath of Tabuu.

"Thanks for having a good home…" Mr. Game and Watch said while relaxing.

***Back to the present***

"**And that readers is how Mr. Game and Watch came to the Smash Mansion."**

"That didn't happen at all!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled out at the Narrator.

"**But the readers….."**

"Screw all of the theories of how the Smasher's and I ended up being in the Smash Tournaments!" Mr. Game and Watch cleared his throat, and continued talking;

"I'm a generic character, OK? I was made for Super Smash Bros. Melee as a tribute to the creator of my Game and Watch series. And that's that!"

The Narrator just got angry and yelled;

"**WHAT EVER YOU IGNORANT FLAT PIECE OF $#!*!"**

Mr. Game and Watch gulped as he then notice the Narrator leaving the set.

"Um… I guess that was the first chapter then….." All of a sudden, somewhere; the 4th wall broke.

Mr. Game and Watch then said;

"Please review and suggestions for wacky adventures are appreciated. And also; criticize the author's work, bye!"

Mr. Game and Watch then clapped his hands, and the lights went off on the set.

"AH DARK!"

**CRASH!**

"I…I'm okay…" Mr. Game and Watch thought to himself.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

**Well people, what did you think; Good, Bad, or WTH? Whatever you have as a opinion, just tell me.**

**I just started writing, so it's kind of hard to think of more things. Although, I really do appreciate help on grammar though. For now, this is a farewell.**

**Always-Seen-Smiling**


	2. Chapter 2: What kind of story is this!

**Chapter 2: What Kind of Story is this!?**

**Hey there readers, Smiley here! Here's the second chapter of; Tales of a Flat Man. Today's episode/chapter is about…. FANFICTION! Mr. Game and Watch will make opinions on stories of all sorts. There's going to be parodies of some fics, so please don't get offended if I did made a little parody of your stories.**

**Oh, and shout outs to reviewers;**

**To ooPikaBoltoo: Lol thanks for the huge tip, I really appreciate that you like my story and all. Hopefully you can give out some pointers.**

**JMario212: Thanks for the compliment man, very true about the little stories about the mentioned three though.**

**Honeyman: Thanks for the compliment as well and true that he needs more attention.**

**Alpha Darkness: Lol thanks for reviewing as well. Whoops, I meant to type Ignorant….. Sorry for the confusion….**

**Anyway… Shall we get started now?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Super Smash Brothers nor the Characters. All of that content belongs to Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"**Ah hello there readers, this is the Narrator…."**

Mr. Game and Watch then entered the set, he then notice that the book of stories is out. He then gulped as he realized what's going to happen.

"Is it… another story?" the flat man beeped out.

The Narrator just nodded, and opened the 'said' book.

"**Well then Mr. Game and Watch, today's story will make you cringe."**

At that point Mr. Game and Watch was tapping his left foot, awaiting to hear what the Narrator has to say.

"Go on with it already?"

"**Alrighty then, today you'll be reading fanfictions…."**

Mr. Game and Watch then faint upon hearing the word; 'fanfiction'

The Narrator decided to continue on anyway.

"**Let's just get started on this already….."**

**0000000000000000000000**

**Tales of a Flat Man**

**Chapter/Episode 2: What Kind of Story is this!?**

**000000000000000000000000**

**As we get started today for the Smashers, Mr. Game and Watch is having his own adventure right now.**

"How great is it today?" The flat man asked himself while preparing for today. He then exited out of his room, and started heading for the dining room/the kitchen.

***Kitchen, 8:34 A.M.***

"I'm telling you Peach, that story was amazing!" Zelda's voice boomed out. Peach just shook her head. She then tried to continue her work, but Zelda grabbed Peach by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Come on Peachy-Pie, just read the damn story!" Zelda was a little more cheery than usual. Peach then slapped Zelda's hand away and she yelled:

"ALRIGHT! I'LL READ THE FRIGGIN STORY!" Zelda just gulped as she saw fire in Peach's eyes.

Then on cue; Mr. Game and Watch walked into the kitchen. Once the two princesses' saw the flat man. They quickly turned into their royal selves.

"Why good day to you, Mr. Game and Watch." Both princesses told the 2-D man. Mr. G&W said his good morning as well and continued to get his breakfast.

"Can't wait to have some eggs and bacon today." He muttered to himself. That's when he overheard Zelda's and Peach's conversation going on;

"But this story is…. AMAZING!" Zelda screamed out. Peach then slapped Zelda to calm her down, and continue to bake her cake.

"Now I might not read it at all….." Peach muttered to herself. That's when Mr. Game and Watch decided to walk up to the princesses and ask them about what their conversation was about.

"Um ladies…. What are you talking about?" The flat man asked. Peach and Zelda gulped, then they just ran quickly. Mr. Game and Watch shrugged, and continue to eat his breakfast. After getting done with his food, he decided to go into the Smash Mansion's computer room.

***Computer room, 9: 25A.M.***

"So now what should I do today?" Mr. Game and Watch thought to himself. That's when he noticed Ness and Lucas on the computer next to him.

"I'm telling you Lucas, it's spelled with two Ls'" Ness said to the blonde boy. Lucas just sighed, knowing that he wasn't that great with spelling like Ness was. He then started to spell basketball with two Ls', just like Ness said.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?" Mr. Game and Watch asked them. Ness and Lucas were too busy with the computer to look at the 2-D man, and just replied;

"Making a story." The two psychic boys said. Mr. Game and Watch wondered what kind of story it was, so he asked. The two psychics told him that they're making a story about random and wacky adventures around the Smash Mansion. Mr. Game and Watch thought it was a funny idea, so he told the boys;

"Now boys, let the writing the stories about us to the fans." All of a sudden, a wall broke with the number four on it.

"Huh…. Weird feeling I have right now; that I broke a dimensional wall somewhere….." G&W thought to himself. He then shook his head, and decided to look over Ness's head to see how Lucas was going to post the 'said' story.

" …. what's that?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned the psychic boys. Lucas then spun around on his chair, and looked at Mr. Game and Watch while explaining in a voice that has now emotion;

" is a website that allows people to express their minds on their favorite fandoms of all sorts. Video Games, Television shows, etc. is also known for good stories, to the point of where you want to smack yourself out of misery."

Mr. Game and Watch just sweat-dropped as the blond boy rolled his eyes, and returned to his story.

"Sorry about that G&W…. Lucas needs to focus hard on his work whenever he writes a story." Ness told the flat man. Mr. Game and Watch just nodded, and decided to check on this ' '

"So this is it….." Mr. Game and Watch said as he then pressed the enter key. And on cue, a website with the heading ' ' appeared. Mr. Game and Watch was in awe as he then went traveling around the site.

"Let's see if they have a… Super Smash Brothers Category!" He said in excitement, before finally finding it.

"Hhmmm…. What should I read first?" He thought to himself. There were multiple stories, and some were about certain characters. He decided to click on one.

"So this story is called; Smash Elementary School." Mr. Game and Watch told himself. The story was about a young 7 year old Zelda, and she was starting to have a crush on a 8 year old Ike, but there's always all sorts of events happening in the school; Homework, Recess, and Classes.

***After 25 minutes of reading***

"This story is very interesting, and the concept may be overused, but the grammar, spelling, and organization of each part of the story is wonderful." Mr. Game and Watch commented. He then decided to look at more random stories.

"This looks interesting." Mr. Game and Watch said while clicking on the story. He thought the title was clever.

"Understanding, this is a very nice story title." The Flat Man thought to himself. Understanding was about Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B., but that's when R.O.B. found a female robot, and fell in love with her. Mr. Game and Watch was jealous of R.O.B. finding a girl, but then it turns out that the girl was trying to make R.O.B. dead, and Mr. Game and Watch must try to save his arch-enemy.

***20 minutes later***

"That was a awkward story….." Mr. Game and Watch thought to himself. He admitted that the plot was good, and the grammar was as well. He just thought that a robot getting a girl…. Err….

"Now that's over, let's try checking the other ratings on the site." He then scrolled down to the rating selection, and chose M. He then clicked on the mouse, and stories appeared that were rated M.

"Now lets see; Marth yaoi, Ike yaoi, Samus and Snake stuff… why hello…." Mr. Game and Watch said.

He then clicked on a story that had Samus as the main character; The First Destination.

"Now let's read…." Mr. Game and Watch thought in his head.

***After 40 minutes***

"Holy shi….." Mr. Game and Watch said with wide eyes. The First Destination was about Samus seeing a vision in her mind while the smashers and her were about to go on a vacation, then mysteriously, everyone started dying one by one.

"This story may have some spelling mistakes, but the scene where Samus and I had some action going on was awesome!" Mr. Game and Watch said while picturing the 'said' part in his mind.

"Yo Mr. Game and Watch, time to go to bed." Samus said while entering the room. Mr. G&W screamed as he then realized the woman in the zero suit was behind him.

"So what were you doing anyway?" Samus asked. Mr. Game and Watch quickly logged off his computer, and got off.

"Nothing really…." Mr. Game and Watch said before leaving the computer room with Samus.

**00000000000000000000000**

"**And that is how Mr. Game and Watch learned about Fanfiction." **The Narrator said.

Mr. Game and Watch then looked disturbed, and fainted on the set.

"Hey, can we go now?" The smashers asked. The Narrator just nodded, and they all left…. Except for Mr. Game and Watch, who was passed out on the floor.

"So long for now readers…." Mr. Game and Watch said while lifting his head up, and fainting again.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

**And that's it for this chapter. So how was it; Good, Bad, or REALLY BAD!? Hopefully ya'll like it.**

**I'll be taking suggestion for wacky adventures for Mr. Game and Watch and others still. Review, Comment, whatever you call it. So long for now!**

**Oh and, whoever can guess which stories I poked some fun at, gets to have a mini story with a smasher (other than Mr. Game and Watch), for one chapter.**

**~ Smiley.**


End file.
